1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a camera in which a battery can be loaded/unloaded from the main body thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a portable camera in which a battery is loaded/unloaded, a camera-VTR (Video Tape Recorder) in which a VTR and a camera are contained in one piece (the so-called "camcorder") is known. This type of camera-VTR has become remarkably advanced in recent years. As a result, it has a great number of functions, though it is a portable apparatus.
As the camera-VTR has come to be so multi-functional, the amount of power consumed while performing these functions has increased greatly. Thus, the battery which is used as the power source has also become larger.
FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B) are views showing the exterior of a conventional camera-VTR, where FIG. 1(A) is a front view thereof, and FIG. 1(B) is a side view thereof. In FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), reference numeral 1 denotes a camera housing; reference numeral 2 denotes a lens in which an optical system is placed; reference numeral 3 denotes an electronic view finder (EVF); reference numeral 4 denotes a VTR; reference numeral 5 denotes a grip in which a battery load section 7 having a battery 6 loaded therein is disposed; reference numeral 8 denotes a key arrangement section in which various kinds of operation keys are laid out; reference letter A denotes a length in the vertical direction of the key arrangement section 8; and reference letter B denotes a thickness of the battery 6.
In FIG. 1(A), reference letter G denotes a center of gravity point of this camera-VTR. Accordingly, if the grip 7 is held, a moment acts in the direction of the arrow M in the figure. This causes so-called camera shake. What is more, even if the camera is held from both sides thereof, the center of gravity G deviates from an optical axis 9 of the lens, and therefore the optical axis 9 itself is likely to shake.
A large number of various types of camera-VTRs in the rear side of which a battery is loaded have been commercially produced. However, even in such types of camera-VTR, a moment acts in the vertical direction with respect to the lens having an optical system, causing a camera shake similar to that described above.
In multi-functional camera-VTRs, batteries have become larger in recent years, and this tendency will become even stronger in the future.
A camera-VTR having multi functions as described above has a problem in that there is not enough space for laying out a great number of keys because various operation members, such as a large number of switches, are required.